


【柱斑】山药

by qimen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qimen/pseuds/qimen
Summary: 补档，看个乐呵
Relationships: 柱斑
Kudos: 17





	【柱斑】山药

“你还好吗？斑。”柱间摸着他的脸问道。

斑的视线仍有些模糊不清，柱间停留在脸颊上的指腹令他一阵恍惚，缺氧的大脑不能思考更多，只有身体记得这双手在脖颈上不停收紧的触感。

斑仰面瘫在地上，手肘贴在一起连同腕部被绳索捆扎，两条腿的大腿与小腿也被缚在一起……想起来了，柱间一直和这种状态下的他做爱，手脚都不需要了一般死命干着屁眼。

柱间刚刚掐着他的喉咙，在几近疯癫地冲撞中达到了高潮，斑翻着眼，直到痉挛的身子在压制下渐渐变软，柱间才松开了手。

“……解开它，柱间。”

咳了半天，回过神后的斑哑着嗓子出声，他的视线聚焦落在那对温和的眉眼上，仿佛之前充满侵略性的男人另有其人。

可他的手脚仍未获得自由，被柱间喂了些水后，像土豆一样被抱去了浴室清理身子，期间，柱间抓住斑的头发哄着（不能拒绝）他给自己口交。

……

“斑要不要吃这个？”

柱间笑着咧开嘴，拿着一根白色粗长物展示给斑看，他口中这样询问着，戴着一次性医用手套的另一只手却以不容抗拒的力道探向斑的股间。

地板上铺着蓝色的医疗中单，被洗干净的斑躺在其中下意识绷紧了身子，待他看清那是山药的时候内心十分抗拒，可自尊心不容许他说出示弱讨饶的话。

橡胶触碰皮肤及黏膜的怪异感，远没有肌肤来得舒适，斑晃动束在一起的腿也阻止不了抠挖他后穴的手，反而引起电流般的愉悦。

扩张完毕后，柱间握着巨大的、有着粘腻丝液的白色山药抵住穴口，被削到得体的顶端因斑的躲避滑向了会阴，留下了一道晶亮亮的痕迹。

柱间也不恼：“我在厨房削了半天呢，尝试一下吧 ，你会喜欢上它的。”

他的鞋尖轻轻踢向斑的大腿内侧。

“分开点。”他这样说。

斑扭过脑袋小声喘着气，就是不理他，下一秒，柱间的鞋底用力碾上了那半抬头的阴茎，痛意与快感同时在下体炸开，斑弓起身子呃啊啊地哀嚎出声，伸手去扳柱间的脚。

柱间满意斑的反应，这种微小的反抗于他而言只是徒增情趣罢了。

于是，斑的双腿被踢得更开，柱间重新扒开他的臀瓣就着山药汁使劲捣进去。

柱体表面是黏滑的，却也改变不了它坚硬的实质，山药在敏感点重重地来回碾压，爽意伴着瘙痒几乎在一瞬间窜进体内，柱间在斑受不了往旁边躲的时候狠狠扇他屁股。

在无法纳入更多的时候，山药段还有三分之一的部分留在空气中，柱间在括约肌附近的部位上掐下标记，抽出些许后在那里用小刀挖出凹槽，切下多余的山药留下底端，然后重新推回去令括约肌死死咬着较细的部位。

斑无法抗拒，活动受限的他只能接受这一切。

柱间脱下了橡胶手套，用湿毛巾拭去手上残留的滑石粉后反坐在一旁的椅子上，双臂放在椅背，下巴搁在手臂上盯着斑看，柱间也不去固定他，任由对方在地上扭动着。

斑刚开始还硬气地咬牙忍耐，没一会就发出了呻吟，汗液流到眼睛里，刺得生疼，而不透气的中单粘在他的后背，难受得紧。

为了抵抗那蚀骨的痒意，斑不得不持续用屁眼去吮那根山药，甬道里的敏感点被轻易摩擦，带来的甘美传递给前方的阴茎，而山药汁则不断滋润内里的嫩肉，恶性循环带来新的折磨，他简直不知道怎么办才好。

在这种时候，斑开始想念柱间那根大到不可思议的阴茎了，它带来的疼痛可以忍耐，山药的瘙痒却像小虫子一样啃食着肠肉，感官所承受的触感是叠加的，都迫使他发狂。

斑不自主地夹起腿的时候，柱间离开了椅子，在搁置一旁的箱子里翻出了一根藤条，挥舞几下试了试手感，继而甩向斑汗津津的大腿。

“分开。”破空后是抽打皮肉的声音。

斑发出了类似呜咽的惊呼，事实上当痛楚掩过痒意时，他是快乐的，甚至渴望更多，热辣的痛感不断在腿部炸开，在这份刺激的驱使下他只能噫呜噫呜在地上弹动，山药更加肆无忌惮地欺压肠壁。

每当他伸手想摸自己的时候，柱间的藤条就抽了过来。

斑不知道被鞭挞了多少下，嘴角糊了一圈的唾液，他的全部触感都集中于下体，蚀骨的快意沿着脊梁骨上窜，在某次藤条落下后斑眼前一片白光，无数烟花在颅内炸开。

来不及享受高潮后的余韵，藤条就贴在了射出精液的柱体边，斑的眼睛睁得极大，以为柱间要抽打他的性器，话都说不出口，眼泪一下子就掉出来了。

柱间的脸上看不出喜怒，拨动了几下颓软的物件后没有过分的举动，只是再次抽向他的大腿，重复着之前的话：

“分开。”

等斑抖着腿大开门户，摆好姿势承受那份煎熬时，柱间才放下藤条回到椅子上继续盯着他。

后穴持续瘙痒，斑的下体又有了抬头的趋势，时间却过得异常缓慢。

斑已经到了极限一般颤抖着，隔着眼球上的一层水雾看向柱间，请求他能帮他拿出山药，却没有得到任何回应，直到鼻涕眼泪糊了半张脸后，柱间才走向斑。

手碰哪里都没有碰他的股间，解开捆住大小腿的绳子，半搂半抱地让斑坐在他腿上，一下子山药似乎进得更深了，斑抖动了一下，嘴里发不出太大的声音，置于胸前的拳头的骨节泛着白。

柱间搂紧了他，抽出纸巾仔细地清理那一塌糊涂的脸，轻轻笑了起来：“斑真厉害……再忍耐一会吧。”

斑瘫软在他怀里，柱间垂下眼观察他的表情，正好看见胸前发硬的两点，他伸手去慢慢揉捏它们。

山药的效果消失后，斑看起来有些发愣，模糊的气音从喉咙深处挤出，带红的眼角还挂着生理盐水。

柱间低头吻掉眼泪，将他放倒在床铺上。

斑两眼僵直，得不到释放的下体仍旧肿大，柱间依然在温和地笑，手掌慢慢抚平他蓬炸的头发，在嘴角落下深吻：

“我爱你，MADARA”


End file.
